The Final Commitment
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Katara is running again. But for what reason? Read to find out as friendship turns to The Final Commitment. Rated M for sex, lust, and love.


**I got everything sorted out with the original author and fanfiction. What we agreed on is that all credit goes to her, and i have links sending you to her Fanfiction, and her tumblr. But i get to keep the story on here. See, i was told that she had this story published on fanfiction. Which was a lie. So i looked and found it on tumblr. Now we all good.**

**Sadly links don't work here. SO here is her name. _Light-Eco-Sage._**

**There is a direct link to her tumblr and Fanfiction on my BIO page. Please go and get the links to check her out.**

It was a sight that used to be common during the war: Katara running through the woods, occasionally gazing behind her for pursuers. However, there were a few differences between then and now. Back then, Katara had been much younger. A mere fourteen years old rather than her current eighteen years. She was also much more skilled at defending herself now. Also, she had never laughed while on the run, which she was doing now. And she also had every intention of allowing her pursuer to catch her… but not without a bit of a fight, of course.

She took an abrupt turn, hoping to throw off her pursuer for a moment, and continued to flee through the woods until she, at last, came upon a small hot-spring.

_Water. Perfect._ Katara thought to herself, taking up a Bending stance and turning to face the direction of the woods. She waited on tether hooks, feeling her chi flowing into the warm water behind her in preparation for Bending. Her blue eyes danced around, watching every shadow for sign of her follower.

Katara was just beginning to wonder if she lost him after all when a pair of strong arms suddenly grabbed her waist, lifting her off the ground slightly and into a warm chest behind her. Katara yelped in surprise, but was not unduly concerned. She knew who it was without even having to look. And, even if she were unsure, his pale skin and blue arrow tattoos flowing down his arms gave away his identity instantly.

"Aang! Put me down!" Katara said, her laughter betraying the playfulness of the command.

"Nuh-uh." And sixteen year old Avatar breathed into her ear, causing a flush to spread across her face and neck. "I caught you fair and square, Katara. Admit it."

Katara smirked and quickly bent the water. Her bending was not nearly as precise as it could have been if she had her feet on the ground in a firm Bending stance, but she had enough control over the water to perform the way she wanted.

Now it was Aang's turn to yelp as a simple Water Whip caught him between the shoulder blades, and he loosened his grip on Katara. The second she had both her feet on the ground again, she easily began Bending properly. She quickly got in the octopus stance, and used four tentacles to restrain Aang's limbs before he could really do anything.

Aang stared at his bonds in shock. "Oh!" Katara began playfully, rubbing Aang's face in the fact that he'd been caught. "Have I managed to snare the big bad Avatar? Shouldn't the best Bender in the world be able to get out of a simple Octopus hold?"

"Now that you mention it…" Aang began with a devilish smirk on his face. With a deep breath, fire began to lick at his limbs without burning him. The fire counted the water, turning it instantly into steam. Before Katara could make the needed adjustment to her stance to take control of steam rather than liquid water, Aang Bent the earth to swallow her feet, stopping her from completing the form.

Katara frowned at him and tried to take control of the water again, only to find that it would not heed her call. But, it was more than that; the water seemed to be actively resisting her. She glared at Aang, just in time to see the fading glow of his eyes and tattoos. It became clear what was going on: Aang was using the power of the Avatar State to trump her control over the water. As long as he had such a firm grip on it, she could not affect it. With her feet trapped in the earth and no water to use, Katara had been beaten.

"Using the Avatar State is cheating." Katara glared at him.

"Whoever said that?" Aang wondered.

"Your girlfriend, just now." Katara countered.

"Well, you still lost." Aang said. "According to international law, you can't get me in trouble for something that was still allowed at the time that I did it, even if you make it illegal later." He released the Avatar State's power and pulled the earth away from Katara's feet. She made no further move to attack him.

"Oh… I'm going to kill Sokka for making you read that law book." Katara huffed.

Aang shrugged. "It was something that needed to be done anyway. Things have changed over the century that I was frozen. Laws are different. And, as the Avatar, I've got to know the law." He moved over to her and swept her into his arms. She didn't protest one bit. "But, let's not talk about law. I came out here to spend time with you, not debate international law."

"You're right." Katara conceded. She moved closer to him and kissed him. He returned her kiss, putting his arms around her again and holding her to his body. Katara moaned, allowing her body to be pressed flush against his, feeling the contours of his body through his clothes. After a time, she pulled away, grinning coyly at him. "So, I guess you won, even if you did cheat."

"I didn't cheat." Aang said firmly, but the smile on his face betrayed his mirth. "But, yes, I did win. Now, do I get my prize or not?"

"Of course. But, the question is, are you brave enough to let me pick the prize for you?" Katara asked.

"I'm the Avatar. I'm not afraid of anything." Aang said.

"Okay, how about a little swim, then?" Katara asked, biting her lower lip in a way that betrayed her coy nervousness. There was something about her expression that told Aang that this wouldn't be like the other times they'd had swims together.

"Okay, then." Aang said, beginning to take off his shirt, but Katara's hands stopped him.

"Nope. It's my turn first." She stepped away from him and began to undo the knots that held her top in place. She paused before undoing the first one, and glanced up at Aang. Then she held her pointer finger up, pointed down towards the ground, and moved it in a little circle, a clear order for him to turn around.

Aang was confused, but willing to play along. He had, after all, seen her take off a majority of her clothes before. Well, technically, those times had all happened when Katara thought that he was too young to enjoy the sight of a girl undressing, but the point still stood. He'd seen her in her underwear plenty of times for Waterbending. He gave her a playful smile. "You'd better not try anything funny when I look away, like trying to Waterbend against me again." He said as he turned his back to her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Katara replied.

Aang waited patiently for some sign that it was okay for him to turn around again. Even though she hadn't specifically forbidden it, he deliberately ignored the vibrations that he could sense from the earth. He had a much easier time doing this than Toph did. So he paid attention to whatever caught his interest in the woods.

However, after a few moments, he felt something made of cloth land near his foot and he automatically looked down. For a moment, he couldn't understand what he was seeing, but the answer came to him like a bolt of lightning. It was Katara's undergarments, which meant that they were not on her!

Aang swallowed thickly, feeling his mouth suddenly go dry. He snapped his eyes away from the cloth at his feet and desperately tried to ignore the fact that Katara was, apparently, standing naked behind him.

He heard splashes as Katara entered the hot spring and a sigh of enjoyment. "Okay, Aang, you can look around now."

For a second, Aang contemplated refusing her until he came to the realization that this is what he wanted. He had been dreaming of being with Katara this way for a long time, and now was not the time to get a case of nerves… not when she was apparently ready to take this step in their relationship. So he turned around.

Katara was floating in the hot spring so that the water came up to her collar bone. The water had the slightly murky look of having minerals in it, so he could not see her body very clearly at all. He could see the upper curve of her breasts and knew, instantly, that he was right about her being naked.

For a while, he could only stare at her. "Well, Aang, it's your turn now." She said.

His hands worked automatically to pull off the amount of clothes that he had pulled off before: his tunic and his pants. But he paused here. It wasn't like this would be the first time someone saw him naked. When he lived at the Air Temple, privacy was not a given. The bath house was large, and could service dozens at once. So Aang quickly lost modesty in the situation. But he had only been around other boys at the time. He had never gotten naked with a girl before, and therein was the problem.

Katara, who had apparently been able to read his nerves on his face turned away from him, giving him much needed privacy when it came to taking off his final piece of clothing. Aang quickly did just that and moved into the hot spring himself. He gasped. It was very warm. The heat greatly appealed to the Firebender in him. He could feel his body soaking up the heat to fuel the fire inside him.

Upon hearing him enter the hot spring, Katara turned around and began to swim over towards him. When she was just a few inches away, she stopped, floating in the water just before him. At that distance, he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, and she could see the blush on his face.

Katara smiled at him. "Aang." She whispered gently, calling him and imploring him to reach out to her and love her. He did just that. He wrapped his arms around her nude body and pulled her even closer to him. He kissed her, reveling in the feeling of having everything that she was pressed against him. Katara eagerly kissed him in return, running her hands down his back and eventually resting on his thin hips. She gripped him hard, drawing a gasp from his lips, and she pressed herself more fully against him.

Aang groaned as she pressed herself against his groin, feeling that part of his body awaken and harden as they pressed closer to each other. Katara released his hips, and instead placed her hands on his shoulders. She used him as leverage to hoist herself up against his body. She wrapped her legs against his waist and he cupped her bottom to hold her in place. He nearly cried out in pleasure and agony as she began to grind against his hardened manhood. He tightened his grip on her, stilling her movements against him. Katara stared at him in confusion. "Aang? What's wrong?"

"We… we have to stop." Aang gasped, spitting out the words like they were the hardest things he'd ever had to say.

"Stop?" Katara repeated, confused. "I don't understand. Why do we need to stop? We both want to… we do both want to, right?" She asked.

"Of course I want to, Katara, but we have to talk about this first." Aang panted. "We have to make some things clear."

"What's not clear about this?" Katara asked. "You love me, and I love you. So what's the problem?"

"There is no problem, believe me." Aang said, running his fingers through her hair. "Under different circumstances, I'd be more than happy to make love to you right now."

"Different circumstances? What circumstances?" Katara asked.

"If you were an Air Nomad."

Before Aang could say anything else, Katara had released him and floated a little away, staring at him in anger and betrayal. "That's just great, Aang!" She spat sarcastically. "You've picked a fine time to suddenly reveal that you have a problem with me being Water Tribe!"

Aang growled. "No, Katara, that's not what I meant at all! Ugh. I thought I'd grown out of saying things in the wrong way. Katara… I don't have a problem with you being Water Tribe. Being prejudice against the other nations is a luxury that I can't afford to have, as both the Avatar and the last Airbender. I'm just trying to say that our cultures are different. The Air Nomads had a unique way of looking at… sex, and I need you to understand what that is before we do this."

Katara finally seemed to calm down, but she did not move back into Aang's arms yet. "You have no idea how close I came to drowning you just now." She said.

"Actually, I think I do." Aang said. "I'm sorry, Katara. Will you listen to me now?"

"Yes."

"Good." Aang said, and then sighed. "I'm not sure how much Southern Water Tribe marriage traditions have changed in the last one hundred years, but back before the war the Water Tribes, both Water Tribes, viewed marriage as the ultimate commitment that two people could make to each other. Perhaps two young people could fool around and have sex before marriage, but once you got married, that was it. You would be with that person for the rest of your lives."

Katara nodded. "That's pretty much how it is. But, Aang, I'm not just going to 'fool around' with you and then leave you…"

"I know, Katara. Just… hear me out." Aang said. "The Air Nomads aren't like that. We didn't have marriage ceremonies the way that other nations had. My people viewed this… sex, as the ultimate commitment that two people could make. Do you understand what I'm saying, Katara? This is a marriage ceremony to me. If we do this, it will mean forever to me. I'm just hoping that I can get you to understand that I need you to see it the same way too, or we can't do this."

At last, Katara understood why Aang was taking this so seriously. She loved Aang and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she did only see having sex right now as a bit of fun because, like it or not, a wedding was the point of no return for her people. Aang's people, however, made the point of no return here. She could understand why, though. If Aang was anything to judge by, then that Air Nomads were very firm in their beliefs and what they wanted. They were so spiritual that, by the time two young Air Nomads got to the point where they wanted to have sex with someone; they wouldn't be able to imagine it with anyone else.

"Do you want forever with me, Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang nodded firmly. "Yes, Katara. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no question. I'll gladly join my hand with yours in the Water Tribe tradition."

"Then I'll marry you in the Air Nomad way." Katara said, smiling at him. Now she moved closer to him, backing them both up until they stand on the bottom. Once again, Katara hoisted herself up against his body, in an effort to pick up where they left off. They kissed deeply, hardly giving each other the chance to breathe.

Aang pulled away slightly from her lips and whispered, "I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang… Aang…" Katara panted as they moved intimately against each other. The friction caused by their bodies quickly brought them back to the point of arousal. Katara continued to grind against his hardened manhood, while purposefully not allowing him to find the angle that he needed to sink inside her.

Growing frustrated, he decided for a new tactic: to make her so aroused that she would beg for him to take her rather than playing this little 'keep away' sex game. Aang dug his fingers into Katara's back, drawing a gasp from her and stilling her movements against him. "Aang." She gasped softly, bucking in surprise when she suddenly felt his fingers between her thighs. She moaned loudly, moving urgently against his fingers as they caressed her sensitive flesh, lighting a fire in her veins.

"This is my game now." Aang whispered against her ear. "Now I'm going to make you beg for me."

"Do your worst, Avatar." Katara whispered back, a smug grin on her face.

"Oh, I intend to." Aang replied, now allowing his fingers to dip into her sex, giving attention to her inner walls. Katara whimpered, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in an effort to remain standing when all her legs wanted to do was buckle and surrender to him completely.

For a while, Katara thought that maybe she could resist him and not be reduced to begging for him. But that was before he found her clit. Her back arched and she cried out in ecstasy.

"Like that, do you?" Aang whispered, that now ever-present smirk on his face. Katara glared at him, but there was no real anger in her eyes. She just hated giving him the satisfaction that he could make her lose control when the whole point of this game was to resist him as long as possible. His fingers went back to work, and Katara began to gasp and moan freely.

After several more minutes of this torture, Katara couldn't stand it anymore and she growled. "Aang. Aang, take me now!"

"Just say that you want me." Aang whispered.

"I want you." Katara whispered, she adjusted her body against his and reached down between them to the prize she sought. She assisted Aang until he was positioned at her entrance. "Now." She whispered.

Aang nodded wordlessly and slowly began to push himself inside her. He knew that she was in discomfort, judging by the way her hands tightened on his shoulders almost painfully. When she whimpered, he stopped. "Katara, you're hurting."

He could feel Katara taking several deep breaths, trembling slightly. When she looked up at him, there were some tears in her eyes, but her eyes themselves shown with love and passion. "I am, Aang." She whispered truthfully. "But don't stop. Please. It's only natural that there is pain the first time, and the only way around it is to work through it."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm sure." Katara responded. "It's uncomfortable, but not unbearable. Keep going. I want to share this with you."

Aang nodded and did as she asked, allowing himself to sink within the confines of her body. When he was fully inside her, he lowered his head against her chest, breathing heavily at the overwhelming feelings that were overrunning his senses.

Not only was it impossible to think of anything besides Katara, but he could barely find the will to keep standing. He quickly moved to a shallower part of the spring, and leaned Katara down upon a smooth rock heated by the steam from the hot spring.

Aang gazed down at her in wonder as she lay prone beneath him on the rock. She gazed up at him with lust-filled, half-lidded eyes, a dark flush staining her cheeks, and her beautiful mouth gasping for air. His gaze wandered further down her body to her perfectly-sized, heaving breasts. Below that his eyes roamed over her flat stomach and trim waist, her hips, and where their bodies were joined together in the most intimate of fashions.

"You're beautiful." Aang whispered to her, leaning down to press a hungry kiss to her lips. Katara eagerly returned his kiss, massaging his tongue with her own.

"Move, Aang… please." Katara whimpered against his lips. Aang could not resist a plea like that and began to grind and thrust into her.

Katara gasped with every thrust he made into her willing body. She had been dreaming about sex with him for years, but none of those dreams even came close to the reality of the pure pleasure that he bestowed upon her. The feelings that she got from every kiss, caress, and thrust were intoxicating, addicting even.

He filled her up, both physically and spiritually. Oh, yes, this could quickly become addicting.

Aang was right there with her in heaven. He couldn't stop touching her, running his hands up and down her body, searching for those places that caused her to gasp and moan in pleasure. But nothing gave him greater pleasure than watching her face as she quickly became undone, much more quickly than he would have imagined.

Katara cried out louder and gripped onto him harder as she came hard, crying her praise of him to the heavens. Aang stopped moving against her as she reached climax. He allowed her a moment to regain her breath. "All ready?" He asked playfully. "It's only been a few minutes."

"You are enough to satisfy me, my love. And I was all ready pretty close before we started." Katara breathed against his cheek. She grinded against him, drawing a moan from his throat. "You're still hard." She whispered to him.

"Well, um… I didn't reach the peak yet." Aang said.

"Then, let's fix that." Katara said, gently pushing Aang off her. He slipped out of her and moved half-a-step away, watching her curiously. She slid down off the rock and turned her back to him. She leaned forward slightly, bracing her hands against the rock, and pressed her rear end into his groin. "Take me like this." Katara breathed over her shoulder.

Aang stared. There was something bestial about this, he thought as he moved up behind her, gripping his fingers to her hips. Something about this that woke up an instinctive animal inside him. He pressed his hand to the center of her back, leaning her just slightly more forward and positioning himself behind her. After a slight adjustment to compensate for the new position, Aang was able to thrust inside her again.

Katara tilted her head back and moaned loudly as he began to move inside her. She rocked against his movements, pushing him as deep inside her as they could conceivably get.

His arms wrapped around her waist. At first, Katara thought that it was to still her motions, but she quickly learned that he had an alternate plan in mind. His right hand move down in between her thighs. After a bit of searching, he found her most sensitive spot and pressed his fingers against it. Katara arched her back, crying out in ecstasy at the feelings that he brought her with such a simple act.

Katara couldn't resist not touching him in return. She stopped leaning forward, now leaning back into his chest. They shifted again, but now Aang's chin was resting on her shoulder as they continued to move against each other, and Katara could reach back and caress his neck and face.

"Calm down, Katara." Aang whispered against her skin. "Or you'll come again before I've had the chance to."

"I don't care." Katara replied brokenly. "I'll go all night and come a dozen times if that's what it takes to make you happy."

"You always make me happy." Aang pressed hot, passionate kisses to her shoulder. "My wife. My wife."

His wife. It was a title that she could get used to. "This is…" Her sentence was cut off by a gasp when Aang gave a particularly powerful thrust into her sex. "The best wedding ceremony… of all time."

Aang laughed against her skin.

Katara knew when he was getting close to his peak. He had stopped attempting to hold himself back in an attempt to make the feelings last as long as they could and now was just thrusting into with the singular goal of milking as much sensation out of their lovemaking as possible.

She grabbed one of his hands at her waist and guided it back between her legs. "I want to come with you." She whispered to him. Aang got the message and resumed massaging her most sensitive place.

It only took a few more minutes for the young couple to reach orgasm, Katara first and then Aang falling into ecstasy a short moment after. Even when the immediate effects of the orgasm passed, Katara still couldn't catch her breath. She leaned back against Aang helplessly, as if he were the only solid thing in the world.

Aang sighed as he pulled out of her, but he wasn't completely finished with her yet. His physical lust had been sated (for now), but he still needed her. He always needed her. He turned her around in his arms and pulled her into an embrace, which she returned. They kissed each other, mouths and lips working deliberately against each other.

"I love you." Katara whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too." Aang replied, breathless, but completely sincere.

"My husband."

"My wife."

"When do you want to have a Water Tribe ceremony?" Katara asked, smiling at him.

"Whenever you want." Aang replied. "But I'd prefer as soon as possible. I want the whole world to know that you are my love and my wife."

"They will." Katara sighed, leaning her head against his bare chest. "They will."

When they returned to the campsite later that evening, Sokka spotted the two of them and asked them why they looked so pruney. Aang and Katara told him that they'd been out Waterbending, and he didn't suspect a thing.

At least, he didn't suspect a thing until they suddenly announced their engagement in the middle of breakfast the next day and then quickly left the stunned group to do some more 'Waterbending'.

**Again, all credit goes to Light-Eco-Sage. Go check her stuff out. I might b good, but she had 110 stories that are hellamazin**


End file.
